Feather's Flying and Bed Bouncing
by WWEQueenFreak
Summary: On Russian Roulette Monday Night Raw, John and Randy are so happy with what kind of Match they were in. Some Sex moments if you want to call them that, I suck at Sex scenes


It was Russian Roulette on Monday Night Raw and it was John's and Randy's turn to spin the wheel to determine what kind of match they were going to be later that night. John held Randy's hand while Eve spun the wheel. Randy breathing heavily on John's and told him he wishes it could be a pillow fight match because he wanted to get down with him. John kissed him and the wheel slowed down and stopped in the middle of the pillow fight and the bed match so it was going to be both, John jumped into Randy arms and told him to punish him good. Chris and Edge was backstage and snickered. "Shut up, yall just wished it was yall in this kind of match." Randy said holding a hyper John in his arms. "We have to get ready for our match it is the Singing and Dancing one." With that Chris and Edge left skipping and holding hands.

"Baby, I love you and I can't wait till the main event." "I love you too baby, why don't we go warm up before the match?" "Then we won't be ready to do it out there." "Ha-Ha baby, when aren't you never ready to play champ?" "I tell you this baby, we can go shower and get me ready that way." John wasn't in his right mind when Randy came up behind him and sucked his neck till it made a mark and John could feel the hardness of Randy's cock. John moaned and fell on Randy's chest. "Turn around baby, I want to feel you." John turned around and could feel his cock harden as Randy rubbed it. "Ahh…..babe ….. want… now.. please…." John let out a whimper when Randy squeezed his length. "Babe, you like, come on baby let the Viper wash you down." He picked up John and went past Michael's and Miz's room, Randy kicked the door shut because he had enough of them, especially Michael and that damn gong, and always talking about Miz.

They finally made it in the shower. Randy made sure John was stripped down. "Babe, that's not fair, you get necked too!" "Nope, I am only going to get you ready for me, you don't punish me yet." Randy got down on his knees in front of John, he wasn't sure how it would be because John had always done it to him. He took John's cock and sucked it so hard until John released in his mouth. "Oh babe, you taste so good." John could only moan he was in heaven with Randy working him over with such good wonders. He moaned and shifted every which way he could and told Randy in breaths that it was the greatest blowjob ever. Randy was still sucking when Ted came in to shower. "Shit, guys, damn it, I'm officially scared for life now. Cody and I don't do this shit while Raw is still going on. And if yall didn't know it is yall's match next."

Randy got John in his sleep ware and he got in his, and went to the ring. Michael was saying shit about the bed in the ring and how he wished he was in it with Miz. Randy's music played and Randy came out and got in the bed under the sheets and then John came out and ran to Randy and laid on his chest. "Baby get under." Randy said with a slap on the ass. "Ok the rules are simple, hit each other with the pillows and then whoever can make the other man scream or moan the most in 10 minutes wins." the ref said. "Baby I am going to win cause I made you scream already champ!" "You really think so, well big boy you got me turned on and I am so ready to fuck you so I will be the one to make you moan." the bell rang and off went the feathers flying, John laughed as Randy hit him with the pillow and John hit Randy with one, it was getting old in about a min so it was time for the moaning and screaming part, Randy went to work on John. The crowd cheered and giggled at what they were seeing. Randy got a hold of John's hips and took him into space, he went down to finish what they started earlier. He gotten John's cock out and just rubbed it, that had set John off and he moaned, score one for Randy. John rebounded and got on Randy and the bed was just a bouncing John was sliding his way in and thrusting getting it right and Randy just couldn't hold back he was moaning and screaming out John's name and with that John got 2 points and a 3rd one for sucking Randy's neck as he came on Randy. Michael was getting tired of it and rang his gong. "This is for the bedroom, not here, will millions watch. This is ridiculous, I am calling this match off." Randy was furious and he didn't want to quit. He got up and kissed John and went to Michael. "I GUESS WHEN CHRIS TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP EARLIER DIDN'T SINK IN YOUR DAMN BRAIN, YOU JUST INTERRUPTED A GREAT DAMN MATCH WITH MY BABY." Randy put the gong on the floor and RKO'd Michael. "THERE BITCH, YOU SHOULD REMEMBER THAT FOR AWHILE." Everyone cheered and John came down from the bed and joined Randy. "See baby, I won!" "Just because I let you sweetheart. You will get it later!" they shared a long deep kiss and everyone said AW at them.


End file.
